


We Have Everything

by isthatachallengecottontail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, costco, maybe smut later, sort of, that's as graphic as it will get, zombie killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatachallengecottontail/pseuds/isthatachallengecottontail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombie Apocalypse AU! The world has collapsed. A cure gone wrong has everyone running for their lives. However, Levi has a plan. Run to the Costco and camp out there. However, Levi isn't the only one who plans to hide out there. He meets a group of rowdy teenagers, but most important of all, Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Hide Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! I have plenty on Fanfic.net but I decided to post on both. I'll probably put up a few of my other stories too, but that's for later. Anyways, the inspiration for this came when I was thinking of ereri while walking through Costco. The title comes from the fact that Costco has fucking everything. I don't own Costco nor do I own SNK!

Levi was running. His duffel bag was draped across his shoulder and hit his lower leg with every step he took. A gun was held in his hands and he shot it as he ran. His targets all dropped to the concrete as the bullets tore through their heads with expert precision.

“Shitty glasses, fucking run faster!” Levi screamed. His friend Hanji was trying to keep up with him as they ran. Unsurprisingly, she was carrying a gun as well.

“I’m running as fast as I fucking can!” Levi rolled his eyes and shot another bullet.

“I see it! We’re almost there!” Levi started running faster, if that was even possible.

You’re probably pretty confused about what’s happening right? Well, it’s actually rather easy to explain. A few weeks ago, scientists in the States thought they found the cure to some rare disease that no one knows the name of. They decided to test it on patients and…well, that’s where everything went wrong. The patients started going rabid and tried killing people. This mutated form of the disease spread quickly and had just reached Levi’s hometown. After first hearing about the disease, Levi had gathered his friends and they came up with a plan. They were going to hideout in Costco. It was perfect.

Oddly enough, no one else thought to go to Costco except for another group up ahead of Levi and Hanji. Levi honestly didn’t care. He was too concerned about actually getting in there and barricading the doors. Several of the people in the other group were fighting off the remaining zombies while the others struggled to get to the Costco.

“Hey! We need to get inside and block all the doors!” Levi shouted to the group. A young teenager with shaggy brown hair and bright turquoise eyes turned towards him.

“We’re trying, but there are a lot of them!” The kid shouted back. Levi growled and loaded up his gun. He aimed towards the hoard of zombies and fired off shot after shot. They all dropped and Levi smirked.

“Now they’re dead. Let’s go brat!” All of them charged into the store and they each grabbed what they could to block the doors. Boxes were grabbed and used to block all the entrances. It took almost two hours to find every possible entrance and block every door. Levi and Hanji moved back into the center of the store to meet the other group that was camping out with them. There were about ten of them.

Standing next to the brown haired boy was a young blonde boy with his hair put up in a small ponytail. He had light blue eyes and was speaking with a girl with short black hair and eyes. Off to the side were the others. Although, Levi was mainly focused on the brown haired boy.

He had golden tanned skin which meant that he went outside a lot. He had rather large turquoise eyes that sparkled like jewels in the sun. He was wearing tight fitting black pants with a green t-shirt and black hoodie. In his hands he held a pistol and a bag.

Levi hadn’t noticed that we was spacing out until suddenly the brown haired boy was right in front of him and trying to get his attention.  

“Hello? Sir?” The boy was waving his hand in front of Levi’s face.

“What? Oh…sorry. What do you want kid?”

“Well, I figured that since we’re all probably going to be living here for quite some time we should all introduce ourselves to each other. My name is Eren Jaeger, what’s yours?” Eren said.

“My name is Levi Ackerman. This is my friend Hanji Zoe. She’s fucking insane so I recommend keeping a bit of distance from her.”

“It’s nice to meet you! This is my sister Mikasa and my best friend Armin. What made you decide to camp out in Costco?” Eren asked.

“Who wouldn’t camp out here? Costco has fucking everything. It’s actually ridiculous how great of a hideout this store is. I’m surprised that we’re the only people who decided to come here. I expected more, but if the other people want to be dumbasses, then they can be dumbasses and get themselves killed while trying to find food in an unprotected grocery store.” Levi said bluntly. Eren burst out laughing and a few people from his group looked over to us curiously.

“Yeah I totally agree. Sometimes people are really stupid.”

“You mean people like you Jaeger?” Yelled a kid with two toned hair.

“Fuck off horseface!” Eren yelled back. He muttered some words angrily under his breath before turning back to Levi.

“Sorry about that. Jean is a Grade A douchebag. Unfortunately, Freckled Jesus is dating him so he had to tag along with us.” Levi looked behind Eren and saw a freckled kid with dark brown hair speaking with Jean.

“I still have my gun if you’re truly desperate.” Levi offered. Eren laughed again and Levi’s heart did a little flip. Eren had an adorable laugh. Wait…did he really just think that? He had just met the guy for fuck’s sake!

 “Nah don’t worry. Even though Jean's a prick, he’s still my friend. So… we should probably set up beds and shit. There should be a section with bed frames and mattresses just over there.” Eren pointed over towards the far side of the center. Levi nodded. He grabbed Hanji and the two started searching for mattresses while Eren told his friends to start clearing a space.  It took them a while, but they finally had a few beds set up.

There were several single beds as well as several double beds for couples. They used a few sheets and curtains to make a canopy and walls for their little sleeping area. They had found a few lanterns, lit them, and hung them around their camp. All in all, it was a very cozy place. By the time everything was completely set up, it was nearing 11:00 at night.

 Levi grabbed his duffel bag and moved towards his bed. He was exhausted and frankly, he just wanted to go the fuck to sleep. He unzipped his bag and grabbed his sweatpants and t-shirt from it before putting them on. He looked across the sleeping quarters, as he had taken to calling it, and watched Eren get into his own single bed and snuggle into the covers. Cute. Levi shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts about Eren and climbed into bed.  


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It's kind of late, but school and university applications happened. I got early offers of admission though! I hope everyone had a lovely holiday and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also how the fuck do you indent? I literally copied and pasted from microsoft word and like only half of it was kept indented? I don't understand how this system works...

               Levi woke up to the sound of arguing. At first, he had only been partially awake and the loud insults sounded like mumbling to his ears. However, now he wanted to punch whoever was yelling straight in the face because they were being louder than a fucking rock concert. Levi pressed his lips tightly together before angrily ripping his sheets off.

                “Okay, who the fuck is yelling and what the fuck are they yelling about?” Levi asked angrily as he stood up. He looked around the sleeping quarters until his eyes fell on Eren and Jean. Fucking hell…

                “Sorry, did we wake you up Levi?” Eren asked. Levi simply glared until Eren ducked his head and looked away.

                “Why the fuck are you two shouting?”

                “Well, we were wondering where we’re going to cook stuff. Eren said there were probably stoves and shit somewhere here, but I said there wasn’t any and the argument kind of escalated from there.” Jean said sheepishly. 

                “You two realise that they sell hot dogs and shit here right?” Eren and Jean shared a confused glance. Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes. “You two are fucking hopeless… If they sell hot dogs and shit, it means that they probably have a kitchen where they cook the shit in.”

                “OHHHHHHH!” Levi turned around and left the two morons to do their own shit while he changed into his clothes from the day before. He pulled on his black pants and threw on his black tank top and jacket. He walked over to Hanji’s bed where she lay asleep and ripped the covers off her. Hanji promptly fell off her bed with a loud thud.

                Hanji slowly raised her head from the other side of her bed and glared playfully at Levi. She grumbled as she pulled on her clothes and put her hair up into a messy ponytail. She put her goggle-like glasses on, walked over to Levi, and poked his nose.

                “That wasn’t a very nice wakeup Levi!”

                “It wasn’t meant to be nice, now get your finger out of my face!” Levi smacked her hand away and started walking towards the various aisles in an effort to locate some cheerios and milk. Maybe some coffee too.

                As Levi walked around the store, he noticed that a few of the other teenagers were awake. To his left near the meat section, were two girls; one had brown hair and lots of freckles and the other was short with blonde hair. Levi glanced down at their joined hands before he continued searching for his damned cheerios.  It wasn’t long before he found a giant box of cheerios as well as a huge case filled with the Starbucks Frappuccino drinks that you could buy at stores. Levi placed his cheerios in the case and brought the case back with him to the sleeping quarters.

                Hanji was sitting on her bed and writing vigorously in her notebook. Levi grabbed a bottle and tossed it into her lap.

                “OH MY GOD LEVI YOU GOT ME COFFEE! Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Hanji exclaimed as she ripped the bottle cap off. Levi rolled his eyes and opened his own bottle. He chugged half of the bottle before starting his search for milk and something to put his cheerios in.

                Levi returned five minutes later and finally prepared his cheerios. Hanji had wandered off with her coffee, which wasn’t a good thing, but Levi had no intentions of moving from his spot. However, now that he was here, he was kind of lonely. He sat there eating spoonfuls of cheerios until he heard someone clearing their voice. He looked up to find that Eren kid with a plate of eggs and bacon.

                “We have an entire Costco at our disposal and you decide to eat cheerios for breakfast?”

                “What do you have against cheerios? They’re fucking delicious. I see you found the kitchen.” Levi said through a mouthful of cereal.

                “Yeah we did. The others are down there still and they’re eating at the little tables. I came looking for you and your friend to see if you wanted to join us.”

                “Oh… well it seems as though you’re a bit late kid.” 

                “I’m not a kid! I’m twenty years old!” Levi’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. The kid looked fifteen to him.

                “Well, sorry to burst your bubble _kid,_ but I’m thirty-two.” Now it was Eren’s turn to be surprised. Levi was aware that he looked quite young for his age, but he didn’t think that it would be that shocking.

                “How the fuck? Maybe because you’re so shor-”

                “Do not finish that sentence.” Levi cut Eren off.  

                “So, besides being touchy about your height, is there anything else I should know about you?” Eren asked through a mouthful of bacon.   

                “There is one thing…if you get any food on my fucking bed, you’re a dead man.”

                “Oh shit you’re kind of scary. Don’t worry about crumbs in bed, I hate it too.” Eren said with a smirk. Levi sighed in relief. He absolutely hated going to bed and feeling gritty crumbs against his skin. Maybe this kid wasn’t completely horrible. “So is it just you and your one friend who came here?”

                “Uh…yeah. There were more of us, but we lost them when the city first got invaded.”

                 Eren’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have asked!”

                “Brat, they didn’t die! My friends and I got separated and we lost them, but they’re not dead… at least as far as I’m aware. There were about five of us not including Hanji and I before we got separated. So hopefully none of them are lying in a ditch dead or walking around as one of the infected. We all used to be in the military and so we all have relatively good fighting skills.”

                “Fuck, I got really worried that I overstepped boundaries! You should word your sentences better because you confused the fuck out of me.” Levi laughed softly at Eren’s antics. Though he would never admit it, he was actually enjoying spending time with him. It was refreshing considering he had spent all his life talking with the same people and never meeting anyone new.

                Eren was enthusiastic, which normally worked as a good “Levi repellent”, but Eren wasn’t over the top like most people were. He was energetic, but he knew his limits and when to tone it down. It was new to Levi, but not unwelcome.

                “So brat, what’s your story? I told you a bit of mine so it’s only fair if you return the favour.” Levi asked with a smirk. Somehow Eren had managed to get Levi to talk a bit about himself. Levi had a pretty strict rule against telling random strangers about his personal life and so he was determined to turn the tables on Eren.

                “Okay well, my name is Eren Jaeger and I’m 20 years old, which you already knew. I used to live with my sister Mikasa near Trost University. We both used to attend there, but then shit went down and so now we probably are never going to get our degrees.  So that’s a thing.”

                “What are you…were you studying?”

                “I was going to study marine biology. I love the ocean and I hoped that by studying marine biology that maybe one day I could help come up with a solution to water pollution. Unfortunately that’s probably never going to happen.” Eren said with a sad smile on his face. “When we heard about the failed cure, my friends and I got together and immediately started packing up survival packs and made plans to camp out in Costco. So here I am.”

                Though it wasn’t as much as he had been hoping, Levi had still learned some valuable information on Eren. The fact that Eren had studied marine biology was something Levi had not expected in the slightest. Just looking at him, Eren didn’t seem like the type who would enjoy that type of thing. However, now that Levi thought about it, he could definitely see Eren as a marine biologist.

                “Did you ever go to University or college Levi?”

                “Nope. I went straight into the military. It was the only way for me to do anything because I had shit parents and no money for tuition. Add that onto the fact that I had shit grades that wouldn’t get me into any institution and bam! Military career. I didn’t mind it that much. I met a bunch of cool people like shitty glasses and learned how to beat the crap out of people.”

                “Shit…well remind me never to piss you off!” Levi chuckled.

                “Oh Levi!” Eren and Levi both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Hanji running towards them with a manic grin on her face. “I just had the most wonderful idea!”

                “Well spit it out then.” Levi said grumpily. He was not pleased about being interrupted.

                “Tonight we should all have a barbeque or something and get to know each other! We can also come up with plans on how we’re going to do this whole ‘living in a grocery store’ thing!” Hanji suggested. Levi had to give her credit. It was actually a pretty good idea.

                Eren gasped, “That’s such a great idea! Let’s go find my friends and tell them!” Now Levi was left sitting alone again with an empty bowl of cheerios. Wonderful. Levi put his bowl down on the floor and decided to be productive.

                He strapped his gun to his hip and went to check all the exits and make sure they were still holding up. If any of those barriers broke and some of the infected got in, they were all fucked. Everything seemed to be fine. The first few entrances he checked were intact and Levi expected the other entrances to be the same. However, when he reached one of the back entrances, he heard a peculiar noise. It almost sounded like…gunshots?

                Levi quickly grabbed his gun and held it in front of him. He climbed the various boxes they had used to barricade the entrance to try and get a better view. The door finally came into his line of sight and he saw nothing. The door had no windows. Levi ran his hand through his hair and growled to himself. Something was seriously wrong and he had no way of finding out what. Levi bounced on the spot briefly before running back to where everyone else was.

                Everyone saw Levi running towards them with a look of desperation on his face. Something was clearly wrong. Eren grabbed the gun that sat next to his bed and strapped it to his hip. He noticed that many others did the same as Levi approached the group.

                “Something’s wrong at the back east entrance. I heard gunfire, but I couldn’t find out what was happening because the door didn’t have windows. The only way to find out what’s happening is to take down the barricade and go out there.” Levi said in a rush. Hanji had already started standing up by the time Levi had finished talking.

                “I say we all go and take down the barricade and find out what’s wrong. If we’re all armed and well prepared, I think we stand a chance.” Hanji said with a smile. How she could be smiling at a time like this, Levi would never know. Everyone quickly agreed and gathered their weapons. By that time, Levi and Hanji were already halfway to the entrance.

                They started dismantling the barricade, which was far easier than putting it together, and soon the others showed up and helped. Gunfire could still be heard and Levi considered it a good sign. It meant that whoever was out there was still alive. Levi, Hanji, Eren and a few others stood in front with their guns ready. Levi slowly approached the doors and carefully reached out his hand to open them. The sight they were greeted with was not pleasant.

                Blackish blood was splattered all over the walls and a lone man stood with a gun in front of him. He was tall, muscular, and had blond hair. There were about eight of the infected surrounding him and the man was having a difficult time fighting them off. That is, until Levi’s group stepped in. They instantly started shooting at the infected that were attacking.

                They made quick work of the infected. Levi grabbed the arm of the blond man and dragged him inside the Costco. The others quickly joined and they started rebuilding the barricade. A few of the others started heading back to camp. Eren noticed the new blond guy standing awkwardly to the side.

                “You look a little lost Captain America. Follow me and we’ll get your bed set up.” Eren said as he led the man away. Levi watched the exchange with mild interest. The barricade was reconstructed and he walked back to camp where everyone else was waiting.

                “Erwin, can you explain to me how exactly you got here?”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try harder to get chapters out quicker, but don't quote me on that.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
